No Time
by Only-Me3
Summary: Sequel To Double the fun. REVIEW PLEASE!!! OMG I NEED REVIEWS -thanks for the ones who do review! :)
1. Default Chapter

D/C: I do not own Charmed, I'm not trying to make money off of this story, please don't sue me cause I'm brook!  
  
No Time!!!  
  
The first day  
  
"Camryn, you need to get up, now." Phoebe said.  
  
"But it's 7:00 in the freaking morning!" Camryn complained shoving her head back under the covers.  
  
"But that's what time kids usually get up to go to school." Phoebe argued. "Plus Piper's already made breakfast. Sydney's already dressed." Phoebe added.  
  
Camryn got up and tripped over her shoes. Phoebe laughed.  
  
"Hurry up, Cole's gonna give you guys a ride on his way to work." Phoebe said, leaving Camryn's room.  
  
**********************************************Later************************* ******  
  
"Camryn, Sydney I have to go, hurry up!" Cole said waiting impatiently by the door. Sydney ran over with her strawberry blond hear down, in dark blue denim shorts. She had a white shirt on that said Angel on it, and white scandals. Camryn hustled down the stairs with half a bagel in her mouth, sliding on her adidas shoes. Camryn had her hair in one row of fishnet, brushed back into a ponytail.  
  
"Where'd you get those pants?" Sydney asked, referring to the baby blue sports pants.  
  
"I don't know, the same place I got my white shirt, Limited too." Camryn replied sarcastically. Sydney nodded.  
  
"Let's go." Cole said opening the door.  
  
"Bye Phoebe bye Piper." Sydney called.  
  
"You forgot Paige." Camryn said.  
  
"Paige left for work already." Sydney answered.  
  
"Oh, Bye guys." Camryn said. Once they heard bye from across the house, they left.  
  
***********************************************At school*********************************  
  
Camryn's locker was two away from Sydney's. Sydney closed her locker and went over to help Camryn.  
  
"What's your combination?" Sydney asked.  
  
"Why should I tell you?" Camryn asked jokingly.  
  
Sydney rolled her eyes.  
  
"Just tell me your combination." She repeated.  
  
"16, 4, 29." Camryn said. Sydney opened her locker with ease.  
  
"Thanks sis." Camryn said.  
  
"What classes do you have?" Sydney asked, helping Camryn unload her stuff into her locker.  
  
"Um, Social Studies in the morning, then math, then P.E, then drama, then language arts, then science. What about you?" Camryn replied, looking off her schedule.  
  
"The same, except I have art, then P.E, and I have science before L.A." Sydney said. "Hurry up, we have to go." Sydney said.  
  
"I'm coming, hold your horses!" Camryn replied in self-defense.  
  
Once they got inside there class rooms, they couldn't decide where to sit.  
  
"Camryn, it's a lot easier not to sit in the back." Sydney said.  
  
"How, when you're in the back you just go right to the back, no questions asked." Camryn argued.  
  
"Take your seats please." A male voice announced. Camryn raced to the back. Before Sydney could follow Camryn a group came in and took the whole back row. Sydney made a face at Camryn and sat down in the 3rd row.  
  
"Hello, I'm Mr. Howarth, and I will be your Social Studies teacher for the year." The man exclaimed. Camryn noticed that he had spit lying on his lip. The room smelled like skunk, and Mr. Howarth was sweating like a pig.  
  
"I'm going to take attendance, then we'll talk about what we are going to learn this year." Mr. Howarth said. The class nodded.  
  
"Elizabeth Alvin?" He asked.  
  
"Here."  
  
'He's only in the A's.' Camryn thought. She looked around at her class. The whole front row was filled with girls who wore dresses with kittens, and one girl who wore spandex pants. Camryn looked down her row, which happened to be made up of two different types of people. On the right side, there were kids in baggy denim jackets, who had died black hair, and dog collars around their necks. As she got closer to the left, there were sporty girls who reminded her of herself. One girl answered to the name of Beckie Torola. She had the same pants on as Camryn, except they were red, and she was wearing a black shirt.  
  
"Camryn Turner?" A voice asked taking her back into reality.  
  
"Huh?" Camryn asked. The class laughed. She looked over at Sydney who raised an eyebrow.  
  
"Here." Camryn quickly made up from her mistake. This time Camryn paid more attention to the attendance.  
  
"Sydney Wyatt?" Mr. Howarth called.  
  
"Here." Sydney said in an energetic tone. Sydney looked over at Camryn. 'At least she's sitting on the left.' Sydney thought.  
  
"Hey, your new here, Sydney right?" A girl asked, keeping her voice down so Mr. Howarth wouldn't hear her.  
  
"Uh, yeah." Sydney answered.  
  
"My name's Samantha, but everybody calls me Sam." Sam said, putting her light brown hair behind her ears.  
  
"Cool." Sydney replied.  
  
"Girls.." Mr. Howarth warned. Sam and Sydney looked away from each other. Mr. Howarth. Sydney looked back at Camryn, who she thought would have a smile on her face now that Sydney got in trouble. Instead, she was laughing with the girl in green pants, and the girl who sat in front of her.  
  
  
  
The rest of the day was pretty boring. They had a math teacher named Mrs. Szramek that spent the whole entire time yelling at kids, and explaining how to play the math games she had in her class.  
  
At the end of the day Camryn was putting her books away when Beckie came over.  
  
"Hey Camryn." Beckie said cheerfully.  
  
"Hey." Camryn replied struggling with her books.  
  
"I was just wondering, are you going out for soccer?" Beckie asked, looking at the tryout flyer.  
  
"Uh, I dunno, I'd have to check with Phoebe and my uncle Cole." Camryn answered.  
  
"Who are they?" Beckie asked, a little confused. Camryn looked at Beckie.  
  
"Oh, their, um uncle Cole is, well my uncle, and he and his wife Phoebe adopted me, but I call her Phoebe because aunt Phoebe sounds weird." Camryn explained, half expecting Beckie to walk away.  
  
Beckie laughed.  
  
"My family is skewed up too, don't worry." Beckie said. Camryn giggled.  
  
"So, I'll see you later. By the way, where do you live?" Beckie asked.  
  
"Um, Prescott street, it's a pink Victorian house you can't miss it." Camryn replied.  
  
"No way, I live in the brown house, I think it's two houses behind yours." Beckie said. "I didn't know the Halliwells had any kids." Beckie said.  
  
"You don't wanna know." Camryn said.  
  
"Camryn lets go, Leo's in the parking lot." Sydney interrupted.  
  
" Bye Beckie, I'll call you or something." Camryn said.  
  
A/N: What do ya think? I love to see reviews so you guyz can tell me there!!! lol 


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2  
  
"So, how was your first day at school?" Piper asked.  
  
"It was cool." Sydney and Camryn replied at the same time.  
  
"Ok, meet any people?" Paige asked.  
  
"Yeah, um I meet this girl named Samantha, and then I meet Brook, Caitlyn, and Danielle." Sydney answered.  
  
"Ooo, the popular people." Camryn exclaimed in her baby voice.  
  
"They aren't popular." Sydney replied.  
  
"Yes they are. Beckie told me. Tori said that the only nice one was Sam, and sometimes Danielle." Camryn argued.  
  
"Who's Beckie?" Phoebe asked.  
  
"Oh, she's this girl in all of my classes. She actually lives by us." Camryn answered.  
  
"By the way, would it be ok if I tried out for soccer?" Camryn asked.  
  
Phoebe looked at Piper.  
  
"Are you sure you want to, with all of our family emergencies?" Piper answered a question with a question.  
  
"Well, yeah. I mean, they'd understand if I missed a couple of practices. Besides, I probably wouldn't even make the team."  
  
"What are you talking about?" Paige asked. "You have been working on your powers, you are the most athletic person I know." She continued.  
  
Camryn smiled.  
  
"Well, I guess your right." Camryn said. "Can I? Pretty pretty please?" Camryn asked.  
  
"Come on Phoebe, it can't take up THAT much time." Cole begged. Sydney looked strangely at Cole.  
  
"I used to play soccer." Cole said proudly. Sydney forced a smile and looked away.  
  
"Fine, but your 'other' priorities come first." Phoebe said.  
  
"If she gets to try out for soccer, then can I try out for Poms?" Sydney asked.  
  
"You've GOT to be kidding me." Camryn said. Sydney glared at Camryn.  
  
Camryn started to laugh. Phoebe hid her face. Cole looked at Leo who had a huge grin on his face.  
  
"Yes, I am serious. Brook said I'd probably have the spot anyway." Sydney said in defense.  
  
"Yeah, I mean she could cheer for me." Camryn said, trying not to laugh.  
  
"Poms don't cheer, they dance." Piper corrected.  
  
"Why don't you just do cheerleading?" Paige asked.  
  
"Cheerleading isn't till late fall." Sydney replied. Camryn nodded.  
  
"You and Uncle Cole need to sign this." Camryn said, handing the permission form to Phoebe. Phoebe signed it, and then handed it to Cole.  
  
"Thanks, tryouts are Wednesday." Camryn said, sticking the form into her backpack.  
  
"After school?" Cole asked.  
  
"Yeah, um can you pick me up at 5:00? Camryn asked.  
  
"Uh huh, but that's a little long, I mean school ends at 3:30 doesn't it?" Cole replied.  
  
"Yup." Camryn said.  
  
"PPPPPPPLLLLLEEEEEAAAAAAASSSSSEEEEEE Piper?" Sydney begged.  
  
"The only thing extra would be the competition. And that's a long time from now." Sydney continued.  
  
"Ok, gimme the form." Piper gave in.  
  
"Thank you thank you thank you thank you!" Sydney thanked.  
  
A demon shimmered in.  
  
"Ooo let me get him!" Camryn said excitedly. She fired an energy ball at the demon, and then when he defected it she used her telekinesis to send him flying against the wall. When he got up he tried to punch Camryn, but she ducked and came back with a kick that hit him in the stomach. He hit her with a small energy ball, which sent her on her back. She did a kip up and levitated to kick him in the head. He went flying and Camryn shot another energy ball, and that vanquished him.  
  
"Wow, Camryn your getting pretty good at handling your powers." Piper complemented.  
  
"Thanks, Uncle Cole helped me. They are still not as strong as they were before." Camryn replied looking at Cole. Cole smiled.  
  
"That sucks! I used to be stronger than you." Sydney said.  
  
"Well, your older than me by like five minutes, you'll always be better than me at something." Camryn exclaimed.  
  
"I guess your right." Sydney joked. Camryn elbowed her.  
  
"I still don't get why he was here." Paige said.  
  
"But I can't fight demon's now, I've got homework." Sydney complained.  
  
"Shh, Sydney we have a good excuse." Camryn scolded.  
  
"No, if you guys have homework to do than do it, but as soon as you're done we might need your powers." Piper said.  
  
"Aww man." Camryn complained. "You ruined it!" Camryn said, glaring at Sydney. Phoebe and Piper laughed. Sydney rolled her eyes and went down to the basement to do homework. (They redid the basement to make Camryn and Sydney's rooms)  
  
******************************In The Attic*********************************************  
  
"Cole, you're telling us that you don't know anything what so ever about that demon?" Piper asked annoyed.  
  
"No, Piper, I'm telling you that he's just like any other demon trying to kill you guys." Cole replied angrily.  
  
"Oh, my god. You guys stop arguing!" Phoebe ordered.  
  
They heard Camryn's footsteps before she hopped into the attic.  
  
"What the heck does immobilisation mean?" Camryn asked.  
  
"Sydney wouldn't tell ya?" Piper asked.  
  
"Sydney doesn't know either." Camryn replied.  
  
"It means like, to keep things from moving." Phoebe answered.  
  
"That makes sense." Paige said sarcastically. Phoebe glared at Paige.  
  
"You do better then." Phoebe said looking directly at Paige.  
  
"Immobilisation, the act of limiting movement, or making incapable of movement. Paige recited proudly. Cole, Phoebe, Camryn, Piper and Leo looked at Paige in shock.  
  
"Ok, thanks. Uh, how far are you getting on that demon?" Camryn asked.  
  
"We don't know much." Piper replied looking at Cole. Cole rolled his eyes.  
  
"Now go finish your homework." Phoebe ordered. Camryn sighed and ran back down the stairs.  
  
****************************Wednesday morning***************************************  
  
"Sydney, by the way when are Pom Pom tryouts?" Piper asked, trying to keep from laughing.  
  
"Thursday. It's not as stupid as you think." Sydney said.  
  
"Oh, of course not." Camryn said sarcastically. "It's like totally awesome!" Camryn mocked in a valley girl voice. Phoebe elbowed Camryn, who immediately shut up.  
  
"Are you coming?" Leo asked impatiently.  
  
"Isn't Cole giving us a ride?" Sydney asked.  
  
"He has the day off so-" Leo began looking at Cole who was making out with Phoebe.  
  
"Yeah, lets go." Camryn replied. "By people!" Camryn said before going out the door.  
  
"See you later." Paige replied.  
  
***************That morning in Science (The last class of the day)*****************  
  
"Are you even nervous?" Tori asked Camryn.  
  
"Why should eye be? Because every girl that's trying out has blue eyes?" Camryn asked jokingly. Tori laughed.  
  
"That is SO not true. I have brown eyes, you have green eyes, Torie has blue eyes, and Beckie has hazel eyes." A girl named Madison argued.  
  
"By the way, who is usually good at soccer?" Camryn asked.  
  
"Well, the people sitting at this lab table, but that's all natural athleticism." Tori joked.  
  
"Last year, we all started." Beckie said, looking around the lab table at Tori, Madison, Beckie, and a girl named Brittany.  
  
"Other people played a lot too, but we all love to play sports, so we practice a lot." Madison exclaimed.  
  
"Girls, are you finished?" The science teacher asked.  
  
"You betcha Mr. Rollo!" Camryn said.  
  
"Good, the bells going to ring in five minutes so start cleaning up." Mr. Rollo ordered.  
  
Five minutes later the bell rung and Camryn, Beckie, Tori, Madison, and Brittany walked down to the locker rooms. They changed and went out to the soccer field in the back of the school.  
  
"Hi guys I'm the 7th grade coach for soccer. My name is Mrs. Muller, but in soccer you can call me Coach. We are going to start with simple drills. First, were I'm going to get sprint times. So stretch out and when your ready head over to the practice field."  
  
"Thanks for letting me borrow your old shoes." Camryn said to Beckie.  
  
"My Uncle wanted to make sure I was going to make the team before he bought me shoes." Camryn continued.  
  
"Oh, it was no problem. How do they fit?" Beckie asked.  
  
"They are a little big, but they work." Camryn said stretching out her quads.  
  
"Ready to go?" Madison asked getting up. The group jogged over to the practice field, and lined up at the end line.  
  
"On the whistle." Coach Muller announced. The girls got ready to sprint across the field. Muller blew her whistle and Camryn immediately took the lead. The assistant coach, along with other volunteer teachers stood at the other end of the field. Camryn finished at least a two seconds in front of Beckie who came in second.  
  
"Times?" Muller asked checking the stopwatches. Muller walked over to Camryn.  
  
"Tuner right?" Muller asked.  
  
"Yeah." Camryn said catching her breath.  
  
"Well, if you don't make the soccer team you've got a spot on the track team." Muller complemented. Camryn forced a laugh.  
  
The rest of the tryout they did normal stuff, passing, dribbling, scoring, running, they even blocked a couple of goals. Surprisingly, Camryn was one of the best at all of them.  
  
"God, Camryn, you didn't tell me you played soccer before." Madison exclaimed.  
  
"I didn't." Camryn replied.  
  
"Well, you got me fooled." Beckie said.  
  
"Give me 45 minutes, you can check tomorrow, or you can wait here. You've all done a really good job, and if you didn't make it work hard and come back next year." Muller announced heading in to her office.  
  
Sydney ran over to Camryn.  
  
"Do you think you made it?" She asked.  
  
" Made it? She's probably going to be head captain." Tori announced. Sydney laughed.  
  
"Where'd you come from anyway?" Camryn asked.  
  
"I was watching you. Did Cole help you or something?" Sydney asked.  
  
"A little bit. We went down to the park." Camryn replied.  
  
********************************************45 minutes later*********************  
  
"I want to let you know again, you all did a really good job." Muller said before putting up the results. "Your position is written next to your name. The captain and assistant captain have stars by their name. Two stars in head captain." Muller explained. The girl crowded around the list. It wasn't a huge surprise that Madison, Beckie, Tori, and Brittany had all made it. Camryn scrolled down the list to find her name, next to it was a star.  
  
"Good job Camryn, even though I was assistant captain last year." Brittany said.  
  
Camryn laughed.  
  
"Did you make it?" Sydney asked.  
  
"She did better than make it, She's assistant captain." Madison replied.  
  
"Camryn, Sydney!" Cole's voice called.  
  
"Gotta go." Camryn said.  
  
"Ok Camryn, see ya later." Beckie waved.  
  
When Camryn and Sydney got to Cole's car he asked,  
  
"How'd you do? Did you make it?"  
  
"I made it, assistant captain made it." Camryn said proudly.  
  
"Congratulations!" Cole said excitedly.  
  
"What position did you get?" He asked.  
  
"Center half." Sydney replied.  
  
"She knows more than me." Camryn said.  
  
"Does this mean I have to watch you at Poms tomorrow?" Camryn asked.  
  
"No, I bet that can get kinda boring." Sydney replied. Camryn laughed.  
  
When they got home, they were surprised at what they saw.  
  
A/N: Just to get the twin thing taken care of- Camryn's mom is Cole's sister. Sydney and Camryn have different moms, but the same father. Sydney was born on October 30, 1988 at 11:58. Camryn was born on October 31, 1988 at 12:03. Now that ya know, please REVIEW!!!! lol, the next chapter will be exciting, don't worry. 


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3  
  
"What the he-" Camryn began  
  
"ll?" Sydney finished for her. Cole looked at them, but decided not to ask.  
  
Darrel ran up to them.  
  
"What happed?" Cole and Darrel asked each other at the same time. The manner was covered in flames, and Piper, Phoebe, Paige and Leo were nowhere to be found. Firemen were doing their job, but it seemed to be no help.  
  
"I guess this would be a bad time to ask for soccer shoes?" Camryn asked trying to lighten things up. Cole was beginning to get worried. 'Leo could orb them out.' He thought.  
  
Cole's cell phone went off.  
  
"Hello?"  
  
"Cole?"  
  
"Who's this?"  
  
"Paige."  
  
"Where the hell are you?"  
  
Sydney and Camryn looked at him. Cole turned away.  
  
"Were at the hospital."  
  
"Is everything ok?"  
  
"Would you let me talk?"  
  
"Fine."  
  
"When you left to pick Camryn and Sydney up, something happened to Piper and she started to cough up blood, but Leo couldn't heal her."  
  
"But she's ok, right?"  
  
"Yeah, she's fine."  
  
"Did you know the house is on fire?"  
  
"WHAT?"  
  
"Yeah, are you coming, or should we go there?"  
  
"Well come there. See ya." Paige hung up the phone.  
  
"Something happened to Piper, Leo couldn't heal her so they went to the hospital, they are coming here." Cole informed. Camryn and Sydney nodded.  
  
"How's Piper, she's ok, isn't she?" Sydney asked in a concerned voice.  
  
"No, that's why they're coming here." Camryn sarcastically replied.  
  
"Shut up." Sydney shot back. Cole was nervously passing.  
  
"I wish soccer tryouts happened next week." Camryn said, without any enthusiasm.  
  
"Yeah, maybe I could have healed Piper, then the fire might not have happened." Sydney agreed.  
  
"No, I meant if the fire did happen, my homework would be in there." Camryn corrected. Sydney looked at her scoldingly. Camryn forced a sweet smile and then looked away. The fire was dying down, and only a small part of it was left.  
  
"Oh my god." Sydney exclaimed as soon as the manor was visible.  
  
"Someone get the book of shadows." Cole quietly ordered.  
  
"I will!" Camryn volunteered a little too loud.  
  
"Shhh." Sydney scolded.  
  
"I will!" Camryn whispered. Cole laughed. Camryn sometimes acted like a younger version of Phoebe. Camryn ran behind the house next door, and shimmered into the attic.  
  
She looked around. The entire attic was mostly destroyed. She immediately ran toward the Book of Shadows. 'It really does protect it's self.' Camryn thought. She looked at all of the other Wiccan stuff.  
  
"uh, take all of this stuff somewhere safe,  
  
because, oh skew it!" Camryn mumbled. She squinted her eyes and most of the items in the attic disappeared.  
  
"Hope no one goes in the mausoleum." Camryn said quietly to herself. She shimmered out of the attic.  
  
Phoebe, Paige and Piper pulled up in the car.  
  
"Oh, My, God!" Piper shrieked.  
  
"Cole is you ok where's Camryn?" Phoebe asked running to Cole.  
  
"I'm fine, Camryn's fine, she getting the Book." Cole replied, returning Phoebe's hug.  
  
"Sydney your ok?" Piper assumed, hugging Sydney.  
  
"Yeah." Sydney replied.  
  
Paige, was just staring at the manor in shock.  
  
Camryn appeared behind the neighbor's house.  
  
"Phoebe I made soccer!" Camryn yelled, running toward them carrying the book. She stopped in front of Paige. Then continued running toward Phoebe.  
  
"Hay! See I knew we had some good news!" Phoebe said in her baby voice.  
  
"Now what?" Sydney asked.  
  
"Sydney, can you orb up and get Leo, if I call him, he'll probably orb in front of me." Piper asked.  
  
"Sure." Sydney said. She ran behind the neighbor's house and orbed out.  
  
A/N: I know it's kinda short, but I don't have a whole lot of time, because my Spanish teacher only gave us 1 FREAKING DAY TO STUDY FOR OUR TEST!  
  
And this week I had way more homework than last week. It will get more exciting next chapter I PROMISE! Thanks for all the reviews, but if you can keep reviewing, that would be great! 


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4  
  
A/N: this whole thing happened after season 4, of what we know now. So bear with me please! Lol  
  
Sydney shot out of bed. She looked at Camryn, who was sleeping next to her, but discovered she wasn't there. A cold breeze snuck out from under the covers, and reminded Sydney how much she hated hotels. A scratching notice echoed through the cozy hotel room. A light was on in the bathroom, so Sydney just figured it was Camryn. Sydney glanced a Paige, who was sound asleep.  
  
"Camryn, it's 1:30, what the heck are you doing?" Sydney asked. There was no reply.  
  
"Camryn?" Sydney called, climbing out of bed. She went to the bathroom and knocked on the door.  
  
"What'd you eat?" Sydney asked jokingly. Still, there was no reply.  
  
"Fine, just hurry up, we have a history test tomorrow. " Sydney said giving up. She looked down and noticed there was a dark liquid coming out of the bottom crack of the door.  
  
"Camryn?" Sydney called again. This time, she opened the unlockable door. Camryn was lying on the floor, at first glance nothing seemed wrong with her. Sydney looked closer and discovered that the dark liquid was blood. Blood seeped through the cracks of the tile floor. Sydney screamed and called for Paige. Quickly realizing that she could do something, Sydney knelt by Camryn and began to heal her. Paige ran into the bathroom.  
  
"I'll go get-" She began.  
  
"HURRY UP!" Sydney interrupted panicky. Paige orbed out of the room. Sydney relaxed more when she realized it was working. An ice-cold hand skimmed her neck. Sydney gasped and turned around. Something, wearing a black clock was standing over her with a knife. Camryn finally jumped back into consciousness. She immediately sat up. Firing an energy ball at the creature, she noticed that it seemed familiar. The thing flew back into the wall, than disintegrated out.  
  
"Whoa," Camryn said trying to find balance. Sydney jumped from her feet.  
  
"What happened?" Sydney asked leading Camryn out of the bathroom.  
  
"I, I can't remember." Camryn replied, still feeling a little dizzy. Paige orbed in with Piper, Leo, Phoebe and Cole, who all had confused looks on their faces. Sydney took a deep breath.  
  
"Good, she healed you." Paige noticed gratefully.  
  
"What happened?" Phoebe asked moving over by Camryn.  
  
"I don't know. I can't remember anything." Camryn answered.  
  
"What can you remember?" Cole helped.  
  
"All I can think of is going into the bathroom, and closing the door." Camryn replied.  
  
"We can't stay here." Piper said. "It's too public, too, Piper continued looking for words.  
  
"Too not the manor." Phoebe finished. Sydney laughed.  
  
"That makes sense!" Sydney said sarcastically. Phoebe gave her a smirk.  
  
"How do you think the manor burnt down anyway?" Paige asked.  
  
"I don't know, but we have to find out what happened here, before we go there." Leo explained. "I'll go check with the elders." Leo finished.  
  
Camryn started laughing.  
  
"What?" Cole asked. Camryn shook her head and stopped, but then cracked up again.  
  
"WHAT?" Sydney asked annoyed. Camryn shook her head.  
  
"Like I said, I'll go check with the elders." Leo reconfirmed. Piper nodded, and once again Camryn burst out with laughter. A confused Leo orbed out of the room.  
  
"Camryn, be serious." Sydney scolded. Camryn held in her laughter, and bit her lip to keep it like that.  
  
"Ok, Sydney, Camryn, you go back to bed. Cole, do you know anywhere we can stay, besides this hotel?" Piper asked. Cole nodded.  
  
"Where?" Paige asked.  
  
"The penthouse. It hasn't been used since; well since-" Cole began.  
  
"Since we lived there." Phoebe finished.  
  
"Ok, Sydney, Camryn shimmer/orb us over there, and go to sleep. You have school tomorrow." Piper ordered. Camryn nodded and turned toward Cole and Phoebe.  
  
"Shimmer, orb, blink, you choose." Camryn exclaimed.  
  
"Shimmer." Cole said, a little too fast. Phoebe looked at him.  
  
"I don't blame him orbing is ssssslllllloooooooowww." Camryn said in her baby voice. Sydney hit her, and she shimmered out with Cole and Phoebe.  
  
Paige orbed out, trying to prove that orbing was not slow. Sydney turned toward Piper.  
  
"Race her TO-MOR-RO!" Piper said, grabbing Sydney's hand.  
  
"Camryn, wait up!" Beckie called, running through the hallway of Ozark middle school.  
  
"Where are you guys staying, I'm sorry about your house." Beckie asked.  
  
"How'd you know about my house?" Camryn asked, opening her locker.  
  
"I live, like right behind you, remember?" Beckie replied.  
  
"Oh yeah, sorry. Um, were staying at the penthouse, my uncle knew some people." Camryn explains.  
  
"No way! Doesn't that place have an elevator in it?"  
  
"Yeah. Hey, when is our first game?" Camryn asked Beckie.  
  
"Next Tuesday. You staying to watch Sydney try out for Poms?" Beckie asked.  
  
"Nah, I'll see her perform Tuesday if she makes it, if she doesn't, she won't want me to be there." Camryn explained. Beckie laughed.  
  
"Maybe we could go down to the park then. I need to practice blocking goals, and you've got a good shot, so you'd be perfect for me." Beckie suggested.  
  
Camryn grimaced.  
  
"Sorry, Beckie, I can't. Something's going on in my family right now, so it's kind of hectic."  
  
"Oh, ok some other time. Good luck on the history test."  
  
"Thanks, you too."  
  
"Phoebe watch out!" Cole warned. The Dark blue demon shot an energy ball at Phoebe, but she levitated to avoid it. She kicked the demon while still in the air, and sent him flying. Piper blew him up, but he reconstructed and shimmered out.  
  
"Who was that?" Paige asked Cole.  
  
"I don't know, I've never seen him." Cole answered concerned.  
  
"Phoebe, the Book is in my room, go see if you can find anything." Piper ordered.  
  
"What time does Camryn and Sydney get home from school, we could use their fire power, that's the third demon that shimmered off on us like that." Paige asked.  
  
"Cole is picking Camryn up at 3:30, but Sydney has to stay there to 5:00." Piper explained. Paige nodded.  
  
"Piper, did you notice if he had a tail?" Phoebe called from Piper and Leo's bedroom.  
  
"No, I usually don't check for those things." Piper answered, leading Cole and Paige into the bedroom.  
  
"LEO!" Paige called. Leo orbed in.  
  
"The elders said to be prepared for other demons to attack." Leo advised.  
  
"Yeah, we figured that." Piper answered.  
  
"I'm home!" Camryn's voice called through the bottom floor of the penthouse.  
  
"Camryn? Cole was supposed to pick you up at 3:30." Phoebe called back. There was a pause, then the elevator door opened.  
  
"Yeah, but it's 4:00." Camryn calmly replied. Cole checked his watch.  
  
"Oh, sorry. We got attacked by some demon's, and we lost track of time." Cole apologized. Camryn smiled.  
  
"That's ok. I got a ride home with Beckie." Camryn explained. Camryn looked at Leo.  
  
"So, did you check with the elders yet?" She asked with a grin on her face.  
  
"Yeah, but they only told me to tell them to watch out for demons, but they already attacked." Leo answered.  
  
"Surprise, Surprise." Camryn said.  
  
"What?' Piper asked. Camryn shook her head.  
  
"Never mind."  
  
"So, Phoebe, you said something about a demon with a tail." Piper continued.  
  
"Yeah, uh all it says is that he's a demon who enjoys killing witches." The phone rang.  
  
"Hello?" Piper asked.  
  
"Hi, is Camryn there?" A voice asked.  
  
"Yeah, um hold on." Piper handed the phone to Camryn.  
  
"Make it quick." Piper whispered. Camryn nodded.  
  
"Hello?" Camryn asked.  
  
"Hi, Camryn it's Tori."  
  
"Hi."  
  
"I just called to let you know that I'm having a sleepover with a bunch of friends. It's all people you know, can you go?" The phone began to beep. (Call waiting)  
  
"Can I call you back, I have another call?"  
  
"Sure." Camryn pressed the flash button.  
  
"Hello?"  
  
"Hello, this is Dr. Mueller, calling for Piper Halliwell, is she in."  
  
"Yep." Camryn handed the phone to Piper.  
  
"Hello?" Piper asked.  
  
"Hi, Mrs. Halliwell, we got the blood results in. We couldn't find anything wrong with you, however, I have some good news."  
  
"Ok, what is it?"  
  
"We have double checked the results, and despite your abdominal issues, we have discovered that you're pregnant. Congratulations!"  
  
  
  
A/N: I hope you liked it! The next chapter should be posted soon. Suggestions? Thanks for the reviews, but I'd LOVE some more! 


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5  
  
Tuesday morning, I know it's like BOOMB! But it works better this way! And I don't play soccer, so sorry if I get some of the rules wrong.  
  
"So, what are we going to do about the demon problem?" Phoebe asked. Piper was looking in a baby catalog for baby stuff.  
  
"I give up on demons, wait till we have more clues, in the mean time, baby shop!" Piper replied.  
  
"You guys are going to be at my game today right?" Camryn asked.  
  
"Wouldn't miss it!" Piper answered.  
  
"Piper means that, if a demon problem comes up, then we'll try out best." Phoebe corrected. Piper rolls her eyes.  
  
"Something's different." Camryn notices.  
  
"What do you mean?" Sydney asked.  
  
"Piper's usually the causous one, Phoebe is always the one who says things that might not come true." Camryn explained.  
  
"Hay, your right." Sydney replied.  
  
"Camryn, Sydney, my car, now!" Cole said, trying to hurry things along.  
  
***************Later******************************************************** ***************  
  
"I can't believe you're not even nervous." Tori said, they were changing in the locker room.  
  
"Why can't you, were going to win." Camryn said.  
  
"Do you like our school colors?" Beckie asked, changing subject.  
  
"Yeah, my last school was blue and gray." Camryn said.  
  
"I forgot who's starting." Madison announced.  
  
"You, as the right full back, Ashley as the left full back, Brittany as the Sweeper, Courtney as the Stopper. Tori as the Right midfielder, me as the center mid fielder, Delia as left mid fielder, Erica as the left wing, Felicity as the right wing, Glory as the center forward, and Beckie as the goalie." Camryn elaborated.  
  
"Whoa, you know, you can use abbreviations, especially when you speak." Beckie said, amazed at how Camryn was so responsible with soccer, but not it the classroom. Camryn laughed.  
  
The girls got out on the field and met their opponents. Camryn had a smile on her face. She looked to the bleachers, and Cole, Phoebe, Piper, Leo and Paige were all there. She looked past the end of the field and The Poms were getting warmed up. Sydney was leading the stretches. The referees called for the captains, Beckie and Camryn went up, along with two other girls from the other team.  
  
"I want a clean game, and good sportsmanship. Viking, heads or tails?" The Ref. Asked.  
  
"Tails." The girl from the other team said rather snobbish. Beckie looked at Camryn. The Ref. flipped the coin. Camryn's eyes watched the coin spin through the air. It landed heads.  
  
"Ozark gets kick-off, Viking take your defensive positions." The Ref. Announced.  
  
Both audiences of the teams cheered loudly.  
  
"Turner, kick it off, look toward Glory." Coach Muller advised. Camryn nodded. Camryn stood in the circle, trying to spot Glory's black hair. Camryn passed it toward Glory, and she stopped it, then dribbled it to the goal, and tried to shoot it, but missed. The goalie caught the ball, and kicked it in the direction of her own teammates. The girl with brown hair, was kicking it toward Camryn. She tried to make a pass but Camryn intercepted it. Camryn passed it to Erica, who was wide open. The defense collapsed on Erica, so she passed it back to Camryn. Camryn looked ahead, so she knew where the goal was. She dribbled it around the girls from the other team, then got tripped from the girl earlier who called the coin toss. The girl smirked,  
  
"Opps." she stole the ball. Disappointed that the ref had missed such an obvious, the Ozark fans shouted. Camryn jumped back up, and caught up to the brunet who had tripped her. She put her foot over the ball, and moved it behind her so the brunet could no longer kick it. Camryn passed it Tori, and then felt terribly dizzy. The girl looked back at her, and her eyes glowed red. Camryn shook her head.  
  
"Turner, don't go that far in, unless you're sure you have a lane." Muller scolded.  
  
Camryn nodded and hustled back to her spot in the center of the field.  
  
"What happened?" Phoebe asked.  
  
"Hello, the little brunet tripped Camryn." Cole explained.  
  
"No, I mean Camryn doesn't have as much energy as she did before." Phoebe corrected.  
  
  
  
Halftime came, Sydney preformed, yada yada yada. The last minute in the game.  
  
"COME ON GIRLS WE NEED A GOAL!" Muller pushed. Camryn's face was drenched in sweat. Both teams seemed to be equal. Beckie had blocked at least a thousand goals. Glory, who had the ball fell. The other team got the ball and called a time out. Both teams hustled into their coaches, except for Glory, who limped to the bench.  
  
"Davidson, you ok?" Muller asked.  
  
"You tell me." Glory replied, showing Muller her swollen ankle.  
  
"Ok, Turner, you play center forward, Zoe, you're in for Glory." Muller advised. Camryn nodded, and Zoe walked over off the bench.  
  
"Get it to Turner, play harder, you've been better than this in practices, WORK IT!" Muller yelled.  
  
The girls went back on the field. After the ball was in play, Camryn took complete control.  
  
"10,9,8,7," The crowd chanted. Camryn began to fell dizzy again, but kept on dribbling though the defense.  
  
"6, 5,"  
  
Camryn came up to the brunet, who tried to trip her again, but this time Camryn went around her the other way and avoided her foot. Camryn felt more dizzy, as she came face to face with the goal.  
  
"4,3,2"  
  
Camryn shot the ball, and fell backwards. Just as the crowd shouted one, the ball flew past the goalie and into the goal. The Ozark crowd cheered, as Tori, ran over to Camryn.  
  
"Camryn, it went in!" Tori said excitedly, helping Camryn up. Camryn could barely keep her eyes open, despite the happiness she was feeling.  
  
Camryn looked down, and discovered the stick-like figure that was in her leg.  
  
A/N: PLEASE REVIEW! I CAN NOW GET UNSIGNED REVIEWS! 


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6  
  
"You ok?" Phoebe asked on the car ride home.  
  
"Yeah, I guess." Camryn answered, still feeling dizzy.  
  
"That was awesome." Cole complemented.  
  
"What was awesome?" Camryn asked, still trying to get over her dizzy spell.  
  
"Camryn, you won the game." Phoebe blurted out. "Are you sure your ok?"  
  
"Yeah, I think one of the players on the other team was a demon kid though." Camryn, continued, strangely acting like it was no big deal.  
  
"Camryn, I don't think demon children go to school." Phoebe exclaimed.  
  
"Maybe it was just me then, but I could have sworn her eyes turned red." Camryn replied.  
  
"We beat them!" Phoebe said excitedly when she didn't' see Piper's car in the driveway.  
  
"Paige should have ridden with us." Camryn said.  
  
**********************Later************************************************* ************  
  
Sydney tossed and turned in her sleep. She found herself in some kind of attic.  
  
The place smelled like rotten eggs. Sydney felt herself fall, but never reached the ground. The feeling of falling still consumed her, as she explored the old attic. Mirrors were all over the walls, and a quiet cackle echoed through the now expanding room. Sydney tried to snap herself out of the dream, but couldn't. She started spinning, or at least the room did. The images of her blurred together in the mirrors as her eyes tried to adjust to the motion. The spinning stopped, but she didn't feel dizzy. She slowly turned in a circle, and discovered all the mirrors were still there, but something caught her eye. A black figure started coming closer to her. Finally, the dream allowed her to wake up, and she shot out of bed. She wondered out of her room, and made her way to the bathroom. She was about to close the door, when she heard a small squeaking sound. She walked out of the bathroom, and went into the kitchen, to where the noise seemed to be coming from. She stepped on something sharp, and looked down to discover a small twig sticking out of her foot. She pulled the stick out, and suddenly felt awfully dizzy. Sydney decides to ignore the sound and begins to go back to bed, when she hears a strange scratching sound coming from Camryn's room She walked closer to Camryn's room, and the scratching sound grew louder. Sydney knocked gently on the door.  
  
"Camryn, what are you doing?" Sydney asked.  
  
"Come in and find out." A deep voice replies.  
  
Sydney quickly opened the door, and couldn't see anything besides Camryn, who was sleeping peacefully. Sydney closed the door and heard a bang on the upstairs floor. She ran over to the elevator and instead of going up, it slammed down.  
  
************************************Morning********************************* **************  
  
"Camryn, where's Sydney?" Piper asked. Camryn was staring at the wall. She was still feeling dizzy and even felt a hint of a headache coming on.  
  
"How should I know?" Camryn asked, taking her plate to the sink.  
  
"Where'd you get that?" Cole asked, referring to the bleeding wound on Camryn's leg.  
  
"I don't know, I think that's the spot a stick got stuck in. It wasn't bleeding yesterday." Camryn said calmly.  
  
"Oh my god!" Piper exclaimed.  
  
"What?" Camryn asked, stopping the blood with paper towels.  
  
"A stick couldn't do that, you would have noticed it." Paige said, helping Camryn clean up her cut. Piper ran into the bathroom.  
  
"Piper, it's not THAT bad." Camryn called.  
  
"Morning sickness. The doctor said she was two months pregnant." Paige explained.  
  
"Oh." Camryn replied.  
  
"Sydney lets go!" Cole called. Sydney stumbled out of her room in her pajamas.  
  
"What's the matter with you?" Camryn asked.  
  
Phoebe felt Sydney's head with the back of her hand.  
  
"You are SO not going to school today." Phoebe said.  
  
"Leo can heal me." Sydney said.  
  
"They won't let me, I've tried it before." Leo corrected.  
  
"Lucky duck." Camryn mumbled. A demon shimmered in, and tried to grab Camryn but she levitated above him, and landed behind him. The demon grunted and shimmered out.  
  
"Ok, that was weird." Camryn exclaimed.  
  
"Well, I tried to tell you guys before but nobody had time for demons when they found out Piper was pregnant." Phoebe said.  
  
"What'd you try to tell us?" Piper asked, stumbling out of the bathroom.  
  
"Demon's are going to keep attacking, until they get Camryn or Sydney. They figured out how powerful you guys are. I made vanquishing potions, they aren't powerful demons." Phoebe explained. "Piper, I can't wait six more months for you to have that baby, being the oldest requires way to much responsibility." Phoebe finished.  
  
"So, school or no school, that is the question, no school!" Camryn stated happily.  
  
"What?" Piper asked.  
  
"Well since your pregnant, we can't have ya fighting demons alone, now can we?" Camryn explained, looking for Sydney. "Where'd Sydney go?"  
  
"Probably back to bed." Phoebe replied.  
  
"I have to go to work, I'll shimmer into the bathroom." Cole said before shimmering to his law firm.  
  
" I have to go to work too." Phoebe said. "Piper, do you think you'll be ok?"  
  
"I'll be fine, besides I've got Camryn to help me and Sydney. She's sick right?" Piper replied, Phoebe nodded. Phoebe picked up the phone and called the school to confirm Camryn's absence. Then Piper called.  
  
"See ya." Phoebe said, taking the elevator downstairs.  
  
"Camryn brainstorm some ideas about our problem. Wake me up if anything happens." Piper said going to her and Leo's bedroom. Camryn went over to The Book of Shadows, and started to look for a solution. Camryn soon went to Sydney's room for company, but she wasn't there.  
  
A/N PLEASE REVIEW!!! I DON"T CARE IT IS SIGNED OR NOT!!! 


End file.
